studyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janco
A witty and light-footed man who loves talk and a good fight. He is known to be a prankster, and many people underestimate him and are taken by surprise by his skills. He is a skilled dueler and sings to distract his opponents. Ari is the one that has to hold Janco by the neck, because Janco sometimes has the habit of picking a quarrel with someone, or he jests of them. He may seem like a carefree guy who have no worries, but if you threaten one of his friends you can be sure to be on his black-list. He, along with Ari loves Yelena as a sister and puts his life in her hands on multiple occasions. One half of the power twins. Early Life As a boy he got in a lot of trouble using his talent of picking locks, eventually he got caught and either had to join the military or go to jail. Poison Study He and Ari were the closest to capturing Yelena in the woods when she played the fugitive. Janco became a captain after yelena gave him a good review, therefore giving his assistance to Yelena, who then asked to learn to fight. Janco became a personal body guard to Yelena and helped Yelena to defeat Mokgan, and Brazell. Magic Study He went on to fight and beat Valek with Ari and Maren . He became Valek's second in command. He came with the Ixian delegation to Sitia, when there, reunited with Yelena, and helped support her. When Ferde was captured they returned to Ixia with the Ixian delegation Fire Study Reunited with Yelena in Ixia. When Yelena went to Sitia, Janco took Moon Man, Leif, Tauno and Marrok back to Sitia and to Valek and Yelena. Janco then went into the citadel to help create an uprising against the Daviian army. When Yelena went into the fire world he guarded the fire so no one put it out (he slept a few times). Storm Glass Janco was under cover with a smuggling group when Opal came with Devlen. They went to Icefaren station where Opal was cuffed to the wall and Kade was hog tied on the floor. He sneaked into the room and helped Opal. When Opal did her surprise attack he fought off 5 of Namir's men only to be caught and taken to Devlen. Opal then saved them. Sea Glass After the incident at Icefaren Station, Janco and Opal took Devlen back to Sitia where they were ambushed at the stables. Janco then caught up to Devlen and Opal at a tavern. Janco sneaked into a factory where he shot Tricky with a sleeping potion who was sexually abusing Opal. They tried to escape but was caught. Janco was dragged down to the cells and cuffed to the wall. He then tried to escape over the next week, but failed. He was then rescued by Devlen. Spy Glass He helped try to rescue Opal from the Bloodrose Cult, only to be captured with all his friends. Him, Ari, Nic and Devlen fought ... and won. Shadow Study Janco found out Yelena was shot by an arrow and that Ben moon escaped from Wirral prison. He went into a building and found illegal goods from Sitia. He then went with Onora to find a smuggling route, where he found a magical illusion. They followed a cart of goods to a warehouse, where they ran into Yelena. They were spotted and ran. Janco followed the cart to an isolated building where he found a hothouse. He was then caught by not-so-dead Owen Moon, where he was then slightly mind raped, and got a broken rib. He was tied spread eagled and harassed the men watching him. Soon after Yelena came and 'tripped' over Janco giving him an opportunity to escape. He killed broken teeth only to be caught by a bunch of Owen's men. Janco, Yelena and Onora were then taken to a stable where they trued to erase their memories. Onora had a smoke bomb and she and Janco escaped and started fighting, and they won. Night Study Janco, Valek, Yelena and Onora headed to Ixia. They ran into a hot house where there was a trap. Once at the castle Janco was meant to have a meeting with Valek, when he arrived at his office, the hall's lanterns were out, Maren was sleeping on the ground, and his ear ached. He took Maren away and ran to Ari to get backup. They ran to Owens guest bedroom where they then attacked and saved their boss, Valek. Janco and Ari took Yelena back to the Citadel only to be incarnated in the magician keeps cells. They were then let out by Irys, because Leif was captured. When they came back to the citadel, Yelena went with a boy (his master had her brother), Fisk's guild lost her and Janco then found her. He then snuck into the Crystal Garrison and tried to help Yelena and Leif. He was then looking around where he ran into Loris and Cilly. He was mind raped again and put into the special holding cells. Bruns knew everything. Their food was laced with theobroma. Eventually they escaped the garrison. Dawn Study After Owen Moon was stopped and the war ended Janco decided (with Ari) to stay in Ixia and work for Commander Ambrose . He is now second in command to Onora . Category:Ixia Category:Characters